Black Jack 2000: Karte 1
by Sonic1000
Summary: When an organization creates robots that can traverse universes, Black Jack feels it is wrong to use the new technology as they are currently using it. When the organization that controls all the traversing machines reveals its true intentions, can Black Jack and his new acquaintances stop the organization before it controls literally everything in existence?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first fan fiction in this category! Great! This is the first of a series I will be doing on the infamous dark doctor. The summary before was for the entire series, while the summary for just this story is right here:_**Karte 1: The Snow Queen - The adventure begins here! Black Jack unknowingly travels to the world of Frozen after the Great Freeze, and unknowingly meeting a member of a well-known organization he will meet upon returning home. Who sent his payment in such a strange way? What will he do when he finds out that the organization wants to recruit him? How will the doctor fair when he is forced to act as a bodyguard and assassin instead of a surgeon? The dark doctor takes his first step into a struggle that will traverse universes._** Tezuka owns Black Jack and all the characters in his universe. Disney owns all characters from Frozen. I own the story and the organization. Here is the first chapter to Karte 1: The Snow Queen.**_

Snowflakes drifted in their incoherent patterns slowly down to the ground; and the trees gently swayed to the soft, serene beat established by the harsh, whipping wind that hosted the meagerly orchestrated elegy. The mysterious song of winter played on into the dark night, searching for ears and noses to nip and tease with its frozen sound. The sad song of winter did not reign supreme for long, however. Suddenly, the dance changed, the wind picking up its pace. Throughout the dark night, a thin stream of magic intertwined with the age-old dance and manipulated its sorrowful tune.

The once dismal night took on a more joyful dance, causing the falling snow to swirl serenely round the mysterious pair traveling through the once perilous trail; now rendered harmless by the serene music in the air that seemed to sympathies with their cause. The temperature had even rose to a more comfortable degree. The snow blew away from the face of the two as the song rose to a more joyful prose. The flurry of snowflakes became softer and swam around in the air in psychedelic patterns; and the trees, noticing this abrupt change to their favorite tune, ceased to participate in the joyous fanfare of winter.

Their movements did not completely discontinue, however, for their evergreen leaves noticed the song had become sterilized of softer sounds. So they joined the fray and added their own unique beat; a soft, rhythmic rustling contributing to the great cacophony of the new winter's dance. The magic did not stop there, however, for the tune held an energy within it that had not hosted the winter ball in ages: love. The once-in-a-lifetime performance had to be thanked in some way, something to inform the audience of the existence of the gracious host that had allowed the pair to come this far. Indeed, they were the first witnesses to survive the winter ball in ages. The forces of nature bound together in a single entity to create a mural for the incredulous performance of the magic of joy.

A gentle zephyr blew past the man and the girl and rose up to create two large stalagmites of ice, both easily taller than a man, between which the mural would be built to glorify the amazing display. Alas, it was never to be; because suddenly, the forces were overtaken by a stronger force. The happiness became magic, and that in turn transformed into raw energy. The torrential amount of energy created from the happiness in the air fused the snowflakes in the air into a magically thin double door, onto which the name of the person the duo had come to see was engraved: Elsa. The man and the girl hurried up to the door, which shielded them from the wind and snow. The girl sat down, facing the door; noticing that it emitted a sluggish warmth from its depths. The man lifted his black hat and pulled off one of his black gloves to make sure that the door was not an illusion caused by the cold in his head. He paused.

The man looked around, making sure there was no one waiting, and that no one had followed them. He was not satisfied when he had finished looking around. There were two convenient spots for a sniper to hide: one under a bent tree, and another beside a rather large snowdrift; and they were hidden well enough in the shadows of the night tat the man could not tell if they were currently inhabited. They had to be inhabited, for any thing else in the bitter cold of northern Europe during a blizzard was a death wish. In fact, the only reason the two were out at the mercy of the storm was because they were promised that their client's abode was just a short walk away from where they were already staying, but unfortunately all they had found were several sniper outposts and this door. It led to no building, the evergreen forest continued behind it. The sizable structure had seemed sturdy enough from a distance, but only upon careful examination could the intricately delicate complexity of the ice be seen. The man carefully examined the minute artistry of the large double door.

Every snowflake that made up the entire entrance was placed just so as to create a beautiful pattern that was only but a part of a greater pattern. It was a great hexagonal spiral that centered between the 'l' and 's' of their client's name. In the very center was a circular indent, as if that was where a key was expected to fit; but it was much too big for any key that could have possibly been created for the sole purpose of opening these doors that led to nowhere. Then again, the man had even been paid in the most curious of ways. The small box that had appeared one day without any postal stamps whatsoever, and contained within it small hexagonal glass coins with a four-pointed star engraved in the center. Each point of the star reached out to touch an engraving of a heavily intricate snowflake that glittered beautifully when angled just right. When the doctor saw that there were at least a hundred of the same type still in the box, the man knew he had to accept the client. Up until now, he had been guided by a strange ghostly voice over the phone, but now the voice would no longer come through Pinocco's cellular. To many people who did not know him, the man would have had to be crazy just to go this far; but this was not just any one man.

Black Jack pulled one of the coins from his pocket and placed it in the center. Immediately, light trickled through the slit between the doors. The light did not drop in intensity, however, and the doctor had to shield his eyes from the blinding glare. Pinocco was not as lucky. She was trying to take a few steps backward, given that she was only an arms width away from the door when it began to open, but fell over with a squeal. "Doc, help! It's too bright!"

The dark doctor carefully picked up the girl in his arms and said "Pinocco, we are going through the door, do not open your eyes until I say so." With a sniffling 'alamanchu', the girl dug her face into Black Jack's dark cloak as he stepped up to the foot of the doorway. The dark doctor tugged on the rim of his hat and pulled Pinocco closer to his chest before plunging into the stark whiteness that lay beyond the doorway. After walking for some time, the doctor opened his eyes to be greeted by the sudden warmth of summer. Black Jack set Pinocco down and stared in amazement as the girl did likewise. Pinocco looked up to the doctor"Doc, how did you learn to walk so fast?"

Black Jack gave a barely perceptible shrug, and said "it wasn't me who did this. That door-" The dark doctor turned around just in time to see the stark whiteness behind him disappear. The only sign that a door had ever been there was the glass coin that had fallen to the ground where the door had just been. The dark doctor picked the coin up. It was the same as ever. Looking up, the doctor could see a castle towering just over the treetops. He started walking toward the general location of the spire he had just seen, hoping to get answers to his seemingly endless questions.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The credit for the lyrics of**_** Cl****over**_** is for Hiro.**_

"Doc, I'm hungry!" Pinocco complained. They had been walking around the walls of the town for hours, trying to see if it was a trap. The girl's hunger, however, was not to be underestimated; or the tantrums she pulled when her hunger grew too much to bear. Pinocco had grown up a bit since the fall of the Hydra, but she was still Pinocco. Black Jack looked down to only to find puppy eyes staring back at him. At this, the doctor gave up his search for secret hideouts and started looking for a secret entrance. After some looking around, the doctor found a space between two houses that led to what looked like a barely used road. It was in the outskirts of the large town, and the houses did not have windows facing the forest where the strange duo had come from. The doctor scavenged his pockets for any form of currency he could find. His search was rewarded with twenty US dollars and fifteen Japanese yen. A defeated sigh escaped the dark doctor, as he knew very well of Pinocco's weakness for expensive parfaits, so he also gave her some of the strange coins in a half-hearted hope that the currency would be taken. Little did he know that all except the coins would be refused.

"Itazura na hohoemi de" Pinocco merrily sang as she searched for vendors "muchuu ni sasetaino..." There were many vendors, but surprisingly none so far sold food. The girl continued her fruitless search for vendors, while trying to remember the way she took as she went. "Dare nimo misenai kokoro no oku ni-aha! I found one!" by the time the small shack was discovered, Pinocco had walked almost up to the inner city. The streets were now watched over by what looked like the royal guards of whatever government ruled at the moment. Ignoring the many guards patrolling their rounds, Pinocco asked the vendor what he currently had. The response was one that few would have expected.

"You aren't from here are you? What do you look like?"

Pinocco gave the man a funny look "what do you mean by 'how do I look like?', was that a joke or something?"

"Oh no, no, no. You see, I lost my eyesight completely a decade ago. The language that you had sung in before is not familiar to me at all, and neither is your accent. I would just like to know where you came from" the man was lucky, the girl in front of him had once flipped a man twice her size over her head without any effort.

"I am from Japan! You've never heard of Japan?"

The old man scratched his beard "no. I have never heard of that kingdom, apologies miss."

"Japan is a republic..." Pinocco took some time to look over the man's features. He was a small and very thin man, with rags for clothes. His face was ladden with wrinkles, and his beard reached down to the center of his torso. His eyes were completely green, a chalky green; and they leaked a clear, sticky liquid from them. "Does it hurt" she asked.

"Sometimes, but the disease that causes it is incurable. The queen brought many of the best doctors to care for me, but none could gain much ground. In the end, my eyes just rotted and died." The man prepared a soup while he talked, looking like it was the only thing he knew how to do. "Everything turned out allright, though. I am now very skilled in stews and my needs are taken care of by a guard that Queen Elsa had so graciously given me."

After the man placed the bowl on the serving table in front of the small shack. The man seemed to use his home as the kitchen for his trade. "Actually, I'll need one more."

"You've got quite the healthy appetite for a young girl." The blind man said as he placed the second bowl in front of him. "That runs you about five crowns."

Pinocco had no idea what crowns were, so she gave the man the fifteen yen that she had. "That's expensive soup." The girl gave the paper money to the blind man, who felt the strange currency with confusion.

"What is this?"

Pinocco smiled "it's Japanese currency. Fifteen yen."

"But there are six pieces of paper in my hand! How can a country have _paper_ money? It is a lie! Theif! Help, theif!"

"Completely confused, Pinocco started running. A bad idea, given the circumstances. The guards pounced on the girl before she could get more than a yard from where she had started. Arandelle was a very peaceful kingdom, so most prisoners were brought before the queen regardless of their actions. Pinocco was dragged kicking and screaming toward the castle. The guards carried her through seemingly endless corridors, with vaulted ceilings and ornate decorations " I can't believe kids today." Said the guard holding her left hand. "I know, and to think they always start out so nice... They're all so spoiled" said the guard to her right. Lefty nodded "ungrateful. This one better hope the queen is in a good mood today."

"Hey! I can hear you! Who hasn't heard of paper money, and what country is still a monarchy?!" After some unladylike use of vocabulary, they found the Snow Queen just as Pinocco reached the peak of her tantrum. So the queen of Arrandelle was first introduced to Black Jack's assistant as a very immature thief that just needed a talking to. Little did Elsa know; that little child was not a child, nor was the news she brought with her in any way small. "Put me down you bunch of dummies! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" And she would have continued if the guards had not been commanded to release her. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Oowww... You'd better hope my doc doesn't hear of this!" Pinocco crossed her arms and huffed out angrily, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone in the room.

"My, my. You're the feisty one, aren't you?" Elsa had met five of the six prisoners taken during her reign, mostly orphaned children, but none of them as hostile as the little girl in front of her. "What is your name?"

The girl's tantrum seemed to ease up, and she finally met the queen's gaze. The child seemed curious "my name is Pinocco, are you the queen?" Elsa nodded, unsure of what to make of the girl. Surely if Pinocco lived in the kingdom, she must know of her. The queen made sure to walk amongst the peasantry, both in person and observation. There was not a corner of the kingdom that did not already know the queen by sight. "Please sit down"

The girl sat down in a chair opposite the queen "You need to teach your guards how to treat a lady. They are such brutes!"

Elsa chuckled, hiding a smile behind her hand, then regained her composure, which was hard in to do in the face of this child. She reminded her of Anna, except concentrated into three feet of pure outburst. Elsa quickly regained her composure and began to chastise the child "They do know how to treat a lady, and they would not have done anything if you had not provoked them. What happened?"

"I was just buying food for me and doc! It's not my fault that they didn't accept paper money!" All of the sudden confusion had caused Pinocco to start tearing up.

Elsa tried to console her "there is no need to cry. What paper money? Do you have any left?" Pinocco gave the queen the twenty dollar US bill. To the queen's surprise, it looked very genuine. "What is this?" She asked in surprise.

"It's twenty dollars from America." Pinocco rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of there either!"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of the Kingdom of America."

It's not a kingdom! It's a republic! You haven't heard of the United States or Japan?"

"No. I'm sorry." Elsa tried to give the girl an apologetic look.

"Oh-my-gewdness! The only money I have left are these!" Pinocco took out the glass coins.

Elsa gasped "where did you get those?" Little did Pinocco or Black Jack know, the coins were delicately made of ice, not glass.

"My doc was paid with it. He's the best doctor in the world! Everyone knows doc!"

Elsa was curious now "what is this doctor's name?"

This time it was Pinocco's turn to gasp "you've never heard of Dr. Black Jack?!"

The queen was confused "I'm sorry. I have never heard of any doctor Black Jack."

"I'm his wife! I came just to get food for him. We were starving after traveling all the way from Japan to get here. But now I think I just got arrested." Pinocco looked visibly displeased.

"Where is the doctor?"

"He's waiting for me just outside of the city."

"Wait. What is a city?"

Pinocco let out an exasperated sigh "are you messing with me?"

"No, no. I apologize if it seems like it."

Pinocco thought for a minute, then said "he is right outside of the village."

Elsa knew what village was, and easily put two and two together. "He is hiding in the outskirts of the castle?"

The girl twirled her foot around nervously "yeah, doc's kinda weird that way. He cares a lot about his patients, though. I've never met a doc like him. He's very gentle and brave, and knows how to treat a lady!" The sudden outburst at the end almost made the queen ssuccumb to another fit of giggles, yet she managed to contain herself and stay focused. Why was this girl able to make her feel so at ease? Elsa found it all too easy to just open up to the little girl before her. After some thought, the Snow queen decided to test the lengths of Pinocco's strange tale.

"Then lead me to your doctor so that this mess can be sorted out."

"No problem! If you can lead me to where the guards so rudely kidnapped me, I'll let you meet the best doc in the whole world!" Pinocco's eyes sparkled brightly as she tugged on Elsa's sleeve, forcing her to lead the way.


End file.
